


Beauty Such As This

by HanniMikkelsen



Series: Tummy Love [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), MaDancy - Fandom
Genre: Belly worship, Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Tummy rubs, daddy tummy, minor weight gain, seriously it's just a bunch of tummy lovin', tummies, tummy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniMikkelsen/pseuds/HanniMikkelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal loves on Will's little tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal placed his hand to Will's belly, feeling the gentle roundness swell against his palm with each breath. He moved his hand, rubbing in small circles around Will's navel.

"Mm," Will purred through his sleepiness. "Feels good."

Will was stretched out on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other arm resting on the comforter.

"You are beautiful," Hannibal replied. He watched heat rush into Will's cheeks. The younger man opened his eyes.

"You are sweet."

"I am honest."

"Thank you," Will whispered.

Hannibal smiled and returned his attention to Will's abdomen. It had been lean and his waist narrow -- too narrow, in Hannibal's opinion -- when they had first begun their romantic relationship. Hannibal was pleased to see that the increased frequency of meals together had had a positive effect on Will's frame. Hannibal leaned down and kissed the soft skin just above Will's waistband. His muscles tensed and then relaxed.

"You have been focusing a lot of attention on that general area," Will said.

Hannibal looked up to see his lover's eyes closed. "I happen to like it."

"As opposed to the rest of my body?"

"Your entire body is perfect," Hannibal said.

Will opened his eyes again and smiled.

"This particular area, however, has seen the most change recently. It is in need of exploring."

Will laughed. It was a quiet, throaty sound that came easily. "The most change," he repeated.

"You have filled out quite nicely."

Will kept one hand beneath his head but lifted the other from the bed and placed it on his tummy. "I suppose I have," he said, pinching at a bit of extra flesh below his navel.

Hannibal smiled. "It is lovely." He brushed Will's hand away and smoothed his own over the recently pinched skin that had turned a light shade of pink. Then he leaned down and kissed the offended spot.

"I blame you entirely for it."

"Beauty such as this does not warrant blame, dear Will, but credit. The entirety of which I will readily accept."

“Will you also accept the blame when I have to start buying new clothes because mine no longer fit?”

“Absolutely.”

Will chuckled.

“In fact,” Hannibal began. He trailed a finger across Will’s belly just above his pants, slowly caressing his skin from hip to hip. Will shuddered. “I will gladly take you clothes shopping myself. I have a very fine tailor I would love for you to meet.”

“How about we go running instead? And I can remain in my current clothes.”

“That is not necessary.”

“You would prefer me chubby?”

“You would be beautiful chubby.”

“Would be?”

“Yes. Despite the added softness, I do not believe you could be considered chubby just yet.”

“Close, though.”

“Yes.”

Will lifted his eyebrows.

“And I love every inch of you,” Hannibal reminded him with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed the fullest part of Will’s tummy. The younger man tightened his abdomen. Whether out of reflex or intention, Hannibal wasn’t sure.

“Relax,” Hannibal whispered, and Will complied.

Hannibal nipped at the smooth skin below Will’s navel, eliciting a moan from the man. He held the bit of flesh between his teeth. He dragged his tongue across it and then sucked. When he released the skin, it had turned red. He was sure it would be purple by morning. Hannibal continued to kiss Will’s belly, moving his lips around the soft expanse of skin. He trailed his fingers down Will’s side, feeling the thin, plush layer that had started to hide Will’s rib cage. He feathered his lips at a spot above Will’s navel, nipping lightly. He ran his hand down from Will’s ribs, gently pinching at the slight bulge that had begun to form at Will’s side.

“If this is what it will be like sporting a little extra weight, perhaps I will forgo running after all.”

“Splendid,” Hannibal said with a smile. “We can visit my tailor tomorrow.”


	2. Dip & Swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will feels a bit self-conscious as he prepares to visit Hannibal's tailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a bit more tummy lovin' before the tailoring... XD The tailoring will be next, though!

"I didn't think you were serious," Will said. He tugged on a pair of faded jeans that were nearly worn through at the knees.

"Of course I was serious. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. You caught me off guard with your perfect lips and hands."

Hannibal smiled. "You will survive this. I have faith in you."

"A tailor, though?" Will grumbled. He fastened his jeans, noticing how the stiff fabric dug into his waist. "This is going to be miserable."

"You are very dramatic." Hannibal took a step forward and placed his hands on Will's bare waist.

Will contracted his abdominal muscles. Hannibal seemed to enjoy the additional padding he had put on, but Will wasn't as thrilled about it. And especially about the way it looked when he was standing -- or, God forbid, sitting -- in a pair of too-tight pants. It was a much different look than that of the previous night, when he had been lying down in a pair of pajama pants, with gravity and an elastic waistband on his side.

He glanced down at his tummy, noting the way it formed a slight paunch over his waistband. He had lost the need for a belt several weeks earlier and, at this rate, knew it wouldn't be long before his jeans no longer fit as well.

"You are tense," Hannibal said.

"Because you are making me go to a tailor." It wasn't a lie, but it was only half of the truth.

"You will be more comfortable when you have clothes that fit."

"I hope you are right."

Hannibal leaned close and lightly pressed his lips against Will's. He gave Will's sides a gentle squeeze, no doubt getting a couple handfuls.

Will returned the kiss with the appropriate vigor but wrapped his fingers around the doctor's wrists, pulling them away from his sides.

Hannibal broke the kiss. He dipped his head, trying to meet Will's eyes as he whispered, "Will?"

Will glanced at him, forcing a smile. "Yes?"

"You are not fooling me."

"I don't know what you're talking about.” A complete lie this time.

Hannibal freed his wrists from the younger man's grasp and returned his hands to Will's sides.

Will sighed.

"Do you remember last night?"

Will furrowed his brow. "Of course."

"Do you remember how I showed you how much I love your body?"

"Yes."

"How I find every inch, every dip and swell of your body, beautiful?"

Will sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. "Yes."

"Your insecurity is unnecessary, dear Will. Especially with me."

"I'm sorry. I suppose I have not gotten used to it yet."

"No need to apologize." Hannibal leaned close again, but this time he pressed his lips to the side of Will's neck.

Will tilted his head and let out a moan. He held onto Hannibal's biceps which nicely filled out the sleeves of his white dress shirt. "Maybe we should stay home and you can remind me how much you love my body. I think I need a refresher."

Hannibal chuckled, his lips still pressed to Will's neck. He nipped gently, causing Will to inhale a sharp breath. "You are not getting out of this, love." He grazed his fingers up Will's sides and then moved his hands inward as he lightly scratched down Will's chest to his stomach.

Will felt a chill ripple across his skin. He gasped when Hannibal nipped at his neck again. Then the doctor kissed along Will's stubbled jawline, slowly trailing a path to his chin and then up to his lips. Will slid his hands up to Hannibal's shoulders. As he kissed the doctor's soft lips, he moved his hands up the back of Hannibal's neck, weaving his fingers through neatly styled locks of honey and silver.

Hannibal broke the kiss, and Will leaned forward, searching for the doctor's lips. When he didn't connect, he opened his eyes to see Hannibal smiling at him. Will looked at him, eyes wide, feeling like a puppy desperate for attention.

"We should get going," Hannibal whispered. His hands were still on Will's belly and he rubbed gently.

"Going?"

Hannibal smirked. "To the tailor."

"Oh," Will choked out. "Right."

Hannibal leaned in and gave Will a quick peck on the lips. "We can continue this later."

"We will _definitely_ continue this later."

Will finished getting ready, pulling on a green flannel shirt that was not as baggy as it once had been, but it still managed to mask most of his recently added bulk. He slid on a pair of boots and then Hannibal ushered him out of the house, promising that the day would not be as bad as Will expected it to be.


End file.
